Semiconductor devices typically are formed on semiconductor wafers that are then singulated into individual dies. Each die typically includes one or more integrated circuits or other comparable devices. The singulated dies are then mounted in a package that provides the external terminations in the form of leads. These leads provide the ohmic connections that are typically used to connect these packaged semiconductor devices to external assemblies such as circuit boards.
However, some applications often require the ability to make additional high frequency connections. For example, high frequency systems such as millimeter wave systems may also use waveguides to facilitate high frequency communication. In order to achieve such high frequency communication an appropriate interface between such waveguides and packaged semiconductor devices is needed.
Such interfaces can require precise manufacturing that may be not possible with some conventional semiconductor manufacturing processes. Thus, the addition of such high frequency capability can add significant cost and complication to such devices. Thus, there remains a need to provide improved techniques and structures for providing circuit waveguide interfaces to packaged semiconductor devices.